Technical support for software applications is typically provided using error data stored in a troubleshooting database or based on a re-creation of the problem by technical support staff. In a software application that grants different access rights to different users, it may be difficult for a technical support user to re-create the problem since the technical support user is not using the same computer system in the same configuration as the system user encountering the problem. Solutions to this problem have included allowing the technical support users to directly log in to the computer system as a system user or to assume control of the computer system of the system user. These solutions, however, allow the support user to save edited data within and used by applications on the computer system, which may cause a loss of data integrity.
Thus, there is a need for a system for providing a support function in maintaining a computing system that allows a technical support user to log on to the application as a support user with the access rights of the system user encountering the difficulty. There is also a need for a method for implementing a support function to a support user accessing a computing system that allows a technical support user to log on to the application as a support user with the access rights of the system user encountering the difficulty. There is also a need to implement a simulated write function into a system or method allowing a technical support user to logon with the access rights of a system user so that the support user can fully simulate the application while not saving changes to data within or used by the application.